TOW Everyone Loves Everyone Else
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the first chapter to a story I'm writing. It has J&P, and C&R. Please enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is the second Friends fic I have started, and I like it better than the other I have been working on. So here this one is, and it will be done by chapters. I have never done this before, so it should be interesting. It pairs Rachel and Chandler and Joey and Phoebe. Please enjoy! Get a cup of coffee and sit back and relax to read this one, folks! Oh, and this story doesn't really take place before or during a certain season, necessarily, but Rachel and Ross never dated.   
  
The One Where Everyone Loves Everyone Else  
  
By Julia  
  
It was a warm summer morning. Rachel Greene was sitting in her kitchen, eating a bagel. She was reading The Shining. She jumped when her roommate Monica Geller entered the kitchen. ''Hey, Mon, wassup?''   
  
Monica smiled. ''Hi, Rach. Did you sleep well?'' She got some orange juice from the fridge.   
  
Rachel grinned. ''Yes, I had the best dream about Chandler.'' She turned a page in her book. She was liking the book, but it truly was scary.   
  
Her best friend was shocked. ''You had a dream about Chandler? Our Chandler?'' She tried to keep the hurt look off her face. She had started to have feelings for Chandler. She had been planning on telling him, but if Rachel was having feelings for him, then she'd never have a chance.  
  
Rachel grinned. ''Yes. It was a very interesting dream. I dreamed that we had sex on our couch.'' She sipped her own glass of OJ.   
  
Monica gasped. ''Oh my God! Tell me more! Was he good? How many times?'' She was happy for Rachel, and she actually wanted to hear what had happened.   
  
Just as she asked this question, Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani came in the door for breakfast. They did this every day. Joey asked, ''Was who good?''  
  
Monica shrugged. ''Nobody, Joey. Now, how do you guys like your eggs?'' She took them out of the fridge to begin making breakfast.   
  
Before Joey could answer, the phone rang. Monica picked it up. ''Hello?'' She was glad the phone had rang. Hopefully they'd drop the subject.   
  
It was Phoebe Buffay. ''Monica, have you ever wondered if popsicles can fly? I mean, some of them are even shaped like rockets.''   
  
Monica was shocked, as always. ''Um, no, Pheebs, I haven't. But thanks for asking.''   
  
Phoebe hastened to explain. ''No, it's just that I had a song that I was writing, and I was stuck.''   
  
While Monica talked to Phoebe, Rachel was fielding questions about who was good. ''No, Joey, it's not you.'' Rachel said, turning a page in her book, which Joey had dared her to read. She had dared him to read Little Women in return.   
  
Joey said, ''Well, Rach, who is it? Why won't you tell us?''   
  
Rachel said, ''Joey, I'm not going to tell you, let it go.'' She closed her book and put her breakfast dishes in the sink.   
  
Chandler said, ''If it's not Joey, then maybe it's me. What am I good at?''   
  
The blush on Rachel's cheeks gave Chandler his answer. ''Oh my God! I'm good at sex, aren't I? But how? I've never been good.''   
  
Rachel sighed. She had to tell him now. ''I had a dream that you and I had a dream that you and I had, um, sex on our couch.'' The last came as a squeak.   
  
Chandler asked, ''So I was good, huh? Was I the best you ever had?''   
  
His friend laughed. ''Hardly.'' She sat back down at the table. She sipped her orange juice and took a bite of toast.   
  
Joey looked at Chandler. ''Excellent dream score, man. 'Cause you'd never get a girl as hott as Rach.'' He snatched a bite of the finished eggs that Monica had left on the counter.   
  
Rachel smiled. ''Joey, Chandler, is a very nice guy. He can get any woman he wants.''   
  
Chandler said, ''That's nice, Rach. I'm nice. Not hot, or sexy, just nice.'' He was tired of Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe saying this about him.   
  
Rachel smiled. ''I call 'em as I see 'em.''   
  
Everyone got ready for work. Rachel came out of her room in her slip to go into Monica's room to borrow a dress.   
  
Chandler was sitting on the couch, wearing a James Bond tux and grinning at her. Rachel gasped, and fought the urge to put her hand to her mouth. Chandler said, ''Better Rach?'' He knew the effect he was having on her.   
  
Rachel tried not to blush and give herself away. ''I don't know why you ask.'' Was all she said.   
  
She went into Monica's bedroom. ''Monica, can I borrow that cute little blue dress you've got? You know, the tee shirt dress.''   
  
Monica nodded. ''Sure, it's in the closet. As long as I get it back.'' Rachel had a tendency to lose the things that she borrowed from people, especially Monica's.   
  
Her best friend looked in the closet. ''Did you see Chandler all done up in that tux?'' She thought about telling Monica that she had liked seeing him that way.  
  
Monica nodded as she pulled a black tee shirt over her head. ''I did. I think he did it for you. You shouldn't have told him that you had that dream.'' It was killing her inside that Rachel was having dreams about Chandler.   
  
Rachel sighed. ''I know. I can't help it. I blushed, and he knew it was him who was good.'' She didn't tell Monica that she was glad that Chandler had found out.   
  
Monica asked, ''Well, do you want to go for it with Chandler?'' She was hoping that Rachel would say no; Monica had been thinking about Chandler herself lately.   
  
Rachel shrugged. ''I don't know. I mean, he's so goofy, and I love him as a friend, but I've never looked at him like that before. He's just Chandler.''   
  
Monica could hardly believe she was saying what she was saying. ''Yeah, but Chandler's a really nice guy. And if he likes you, maybe he'll be as good as you dreamed he was.''   
  
Rachel laughed. ''Mon, no guy could be as good as I dreamed Chandler was.''   
  
The two girls laughed as Rachel pulled Monica's dress over her head. She left the room to get the shoes that she had to match.   
  
Chandler was sauntering out of the room for her, grinning. He hoped he was stirring the flames. He really thought he and Rachel could be good together.   
  
Rachel blushed as he left and went into her bedroom. She styled her hair, trying not to think about Chandler.......................  
  
Chandler went back into his apartment across the hall and changed into a normal suit. He poked Joey's bedroom door. Joey would be home all day; he wasn't working right now. He was an actor. A starving, well, an out of work actor. Since he was rooming with Chandler, he wasn't starving.   
  
Joey opened the door. He was wearing boxers and a Knicks jersey. ''What's up, man?''   
  
Chandler said, ''I'm going to work and try not to think about Rachel all day.''   
  
Joey asked, ''So you're really into Rach? Wow. I bet she's into you if she was dreaming about you.'' Even though Joey had just eaten breakfast, he headed into the kitchen to get something to eat.   
  
His best friend said, ''Well, I'm going to work. Have fun, and we're getting pizza with the gang for dinner.''   
  
Joey waited until he was gone, then went to the Magna Doodle on the door and erased what was there. He then wrote: ''Chandler Loves Rachel.'' He laughed to himself.   
  
That afternoon, when Rachel came home from work, she took off her name badge and turned on the television to watch Days of Our Lives. It was half-way over, and while she was trying to catch up, the phone rang. ''Hello?'' She said into the receiver.   
  
It was Joey. ''Hey, Rach. You want to come over and eat spaghetti?'' He was knee-deep in the sauce he had been making all day.   
  
Rachel said, ''Did you make spaghetti? I didn't know you knew how to cook, let alone make spaghetti.''   
  
Joey replied, ''Oh, yeah, Rach. I'm Italian, the sauce is my specialty. Come on over. I've got plenty. Come on, you remember, Joey doesn't share food. This is a once in a lifetime offer.''   
  
Rachel said she'd come and hung up, turning off the tv. She checked her hair, even though it was only Joey, and headed across the hall. ''So, Joey, it smells good over here.''  
  
Her friend grinned. ''Thanks, Rach.'' He spooned some pasta and meatballs onto Rachel's plate and got her a Diet Coke.   
  
Rachel said, ''So how's your day been?''   
  
Joey said, ''Well, after I started the sauce, I watched t.v. Oh, and I tried to hit people with water balloons.''  
  
Rachel said, ''Joey! What if you got somebody all wet before they went to work?'' She took a bite of spaghetti.   
  
Joey shoved a large amount of spaghetti in his mouth and shrugged. ''Who cares? It was so funny!''  
  
They ate the spaghetti and talked about everything but Chandler. Then they washed dishes and went to Monica and Rachel's. Phoebe, Monica, Ross, (Monica's older brother) and Chandler were in the living room.   
  
Chandler was wearing black jeans and a white tee shirt. ''Doin' anything for you, Rach?'' He asked, grinning.   
  
Rachel had miraculously not seen "Chandler Loves Rachel" on the Magna Doodle. ''No, Chandler, I'm fine, thank you.''   
  
Monica said, ''Do you guys want to watch a movie or play a game?''   
  
Rachel shrugged. ''Whatever. Doesn't matter.''   
  
Joey agreed with his friend. ''I don't care, either. Whatever you guys want.''   
  
Monica said, ''Well, Ross wants to play Monopoly.'' She was sitting in the big white chair beside the couch, Phoebe sitting at her feet.   
  
Rachel made a face. ''OK, if we're doing that, let's do teams so it doesn't take all night. We'll never get the pizza if we don't.''   
  
Everyone agreed with this, so it was boy/girl. Chandler and Rachel, Joey and Monica, and Ross and Phoebe.   
  
Chandler and Rachel got to go first, and they landed on Baltic Ave. Chandler said, ''Joey, that water balloon thing, not funny.''  
  
Joey laughed. ''Sorry, Chandler. Didn't mean to hit you. That old lady wouldn't move.''   
  
As Phoebe and Ross took their turn, Pheebs said, ''Guess what, you guys? I finished my new song. I'm going to sing it tomorrow at Central Perk.'' Central Perk was where Rachel worked and they all hung out. It was a coffee house.   
  
Monica said, ''I can't wait to hear it, Pheebs.'' She got up to get a beer, and one for Joey, since she knew he'd ask when she came back with it.   
  
Phoebe said, ''Good. I will let you hear it tomorrow.'' She stuck a pillow from the couch underneath her, so she was more comfortable.   
  
Joey said, ''Well, I'm hungry. Let's order the pizza.''   
  
Rachel said, ''Joey, we just started playing. And we just had spaghetti an hour and a half ago.'' She was watching Ross neaten the money piles.  
  
Joey nodded. ''So? I'm still hungry. I'm always hungry. I'm Joey.''   
  
Monica poked Joey. ''Joey, it's our turn. Roll, would you?'' Monica was very competitive. She liked to win at everything.   
  
Joey backed away from her a little. ''OK, Monica. Can I change teams, please?'' He looked a little nervous.   
  
Phoebe, who had, along with Ross, just bought Pennsylvania Railroad, shook her head. ''Nope. You're stuck with Monica. Besides, I got Ross, who is just as bad.''   
  
Monica and Ross said together, ''What are you talking about?''   
  
The rest of the group laughed. Rachel, who was sitting very close to Chandler, said, ''Guys, you are totally competitive. We probably should have put you on the same team.''   
  
Phoebe nodded. ''Oooh, that's a good idea. We so totally should have done that!''  
  
Monica said, ''We are not competitive.''  
  
Rachel said, ''Do we need to remind you of the Pictionary incident again?'' She brushed her hair behind her ear.   
  
Monica indignantly pointed a finger at her best friend. ''That is not an incident, I don't care what you guys say.''   
  
Ross said, ''Mon, you broke a plate.''   
  
Chandler went to roll the die. ''I don't know what you're talking about. You're just as bad as she is. You both hung onto a football for hours.''  
  
They dropped the matter so they could switch teams. Ross and Monica were put together, and Joey and Phoebe were together.   
  
Chandler and Rachel took their turn, and he glanced at her. ''Rach, do you want to buy this property?'' He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smiled.   
  
Rachel shrugged. ''Whatever you want is fine, Chandler.'' She seemed to not notice her flirty tone or the way she kept touching her hair.   
  
The game went on, Ross and Monica trying to kill each other, as they agreed on nothing. Monica actually wrestled her big brother to the floor.   
  
Rachel was letting Chandler plan the strategy and listening to Phoebe talk about nothing in particular. She was actually day-dreaming about Chandler.  
  
In her daydream, she and Chandler were at her parents' summer home in Vermont. It was in a cute little town, well, on a hill overlooking the town. Whispering Hills was the name of the town. Rachel hadn't been there in years.   
  
She and Chandler had a fire going in the fireplace, and were sitting in front of it on a blanket. They had a picnic dinner in front of them. Rachel was smiling. ''Chandler, do you want some Brie? If you don't get   
  
any, I'm going to eat it all.''   
  
Chandler took a bite of bread. ''No, I'm OK. You eat it.'' He was looking at her adoringly. ''Man, Rach, you're so beautiful.''   
  
Rachel was snapped out of her dream. Monica was asking her, ''Rach, do you want to order the pizza now?''  
  
She shrugged. ''Sure, let's get the pizza.''  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe had stumbled across Monica's diary. She was reading it, since it had fallen open.   
  
''Dear Diary, Tuesday, 4 p.m.  
  
Hi, it's Monica again. Duh. As you know, I've been thinking about Chandler a lot lately. It scared me a little when Rachel had that dream about him, but it scared me a lot when Chandler responded by flirting with her. I think he likes her. It wasn't his like, jokey flirting, it was his real flirting. I want Chandler, but now I think Rachel likes him and they'll prolly just get together. So I guess I'll have to step aside, and see what Rachel does. Besides, if they secretly like each other, what can I do?----Monica''  
  
Phoebe was shocked. Who knew it Monica had feelings for Chandler? She quickly put the journal back on the end table by the window. Monica was off the phone. She pulled Joey over to the window. ''Joey, Monica's into Chandler.'' She whispered.   
  
Joey gasped. ''Are you serious? Chandler's into Rachel, he told me that he was this morning before he went to work.''  
  
Phoebe nodded. ''I know. Monica is into Chandler, though. I just read her journal. She's not going to tell Chandler because she knows that Rachel's into him. Rach may not know it yet, but she is.''   
  
They turned to look at Rachel. She was staring at Chandler like she'd never seen a guy before. He said something funny and she laughed like she'd never laughed before. Joey nodded. ''You're right. She is. Oh, I'm so happy for them!'' 


	2. Second Chapter

Phoebe shushed him. ''They're not together yet, Joey. But we have to help them, and help Mon get over Chandler.''  
  
Joey grinned. ''I can give her a coupon for an hour or two of Joey love.'' He suggested, knowing that Monica would end up liking the idea.   
  
His friend laughed. ''Sorry, Joey. I don't think Mon would go for that.'' She winked at him. ''I might, though.''   
  
Joey kissed her hand. ''Plenty of Joey to go around, baby.''   
  
Phoebe giggled and said, ''Anytime, sexy.'' She kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
Chandler called, ''Hey, Romeo, get on over here! We've got to finish this game!'' No one was surprised that Joey and Phoebe were kissing. Everyone thought they'd end up together. Even Joey and Phoebe did.   
  
They finished the game and Joey and Phoebe took their pizza out onto the balcony. Joey smiled at Phoebe. ''You know, Pheebs, maybe you and I need to hang out more, just the two of us.''   
  
Phoebe smiled back. ''Actually, Joey, I've been thinking the same thing lately.'' She touched his arm, and shivers went up her spine. ''We're meant to be, Joey.''   
  
Joey kissed her, and both were practically knocked senseless with the passion of it. When they broke apart, Phoebe heaved a sigh. ''Wow, Joey, that was the best kiss I've ever had.''  
  
Joey said, ''That was the best kiss I've had in the last two years, easy.'' He smiled his slow and easy grin.   
  
Phoebe giggled. ''Now that you and I are taken care of, how do we get Chandler and Rachel together?''   
  
Joey shrugged. ''I don't know. Maybe if we can get them alone, Chandler can kiss her or something. He loves her.''  
  
They looked inside the window, to Monica's living room. The four remaining friends were talking and laughing. Joey said, ''We need to get Monica and Ross out of there. What if you and me and Ross and Monica have to go to the coffee house?''   
  
Phoebe said, ''OK, but why would we need to go to the coffee house without Rach and Chandler? We always go together.''  
  
Joey thought. It was odd to see his face in that way. Thinking. He finally said, ''Because we have secret party plans for Chandler, and Rachel has to make sure that he doesn't follow us.''  
  
Phoebe gasped. ''Oh, good plan, Joey! Let's go, then. No time like the present.''   
  
The couple joined their friends. Phoebe said, ''OK, Ross, Mon, go with me and Joey to the coffee house?''  
  
Rachel asked, ''Why can't Chandler and I go?'' She didn't really want to, she wanted to be left alone with Chandler, but it never hurt to ask. They'd suspect.   
  
Phoebe got down next to Rachel's ear. ''You've got to keep him here. We're planning a party. You can't let him find out.''  
  
Rachel asked, ''What kind of party? Why can't Chandler know?'' She was curious, now.  
  
Phoebe replied, ''Well, it's just a secret party. We'll tell you later. Bye!'' She grabbed Joey's hand and they left, Ross and Monica following.   
  
Rachel looked to Chandler. ''So, they're going without us.'' She wanted to see what he thought of this idea.  
  
Chandler smiled at her. ''I guess we're all alone. So, Rachel, feel like doing anything saucy?'' He asked, keeping the wide smile on his face.   
  
Before Rachel could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Rachel went to get it, to get rid of whoever it was. It was Chandler's old roommate, Kip. He said, ''Hi. Is Monica Geller here?''  
  
Rachel shook her head. ''No, she's not here right now. But I can give her a message.''  
  
Kip said, ''Tell her that I love her and I want to get back together. I left my wife.'' He said this matter of factly, like it wasn't a big deal.   
  
Rachel's mouth dropped open. ''And you are?'' She asked.   
  
Chandler, who had uncharacteristically been quiet, said, ''Rachel, this is Kip. You know, my old roommate. Hi, Kip.'' He said this last bit sarcastically.   
  
Kip said, ''Hi, Chand. I know this is a lot to ask, but do you have a roommate? I need a place to stay.'' He was hoping Chandler would say no, he really did need a place.  
  
Chandler was glad to be able to turn him down. ''Yes, yes I do. My best friend Joey Tribbiani. So you'll just have to keep looking. So sorry for your trouble.'' He was lying through his teeth, and he knew it. He knew it and Kip knew it.   
  
Kip said, sensing the tension, ''I'm gonna go. Just tell Mon I stopped by.'' He left, Rachel closing the door behind him.  
  
Rachel turned around, to face Chandler again. ''He called you Chand.'' She said, not believing that she had chosen this to focus on.   
  
Chandler nodded. ''Yeah, he always used to call me that. It's really annoying. Look, Rach, we can't tell Mon that Kip stopped by. I can't stand that guy.''  
  
Rachel said, ''Chandler, I have to tell her. Besides, if he really loves her, he'll be back. He will come back when she's actually here.''  
  
Thinking they'd given Rachel and Chandler enough time, the gang came back. Joey asked, ''What's going on, you guys?'' He had noticed their weird looks.   
  
Chandler said, ''Nothing. No one came over.''   
  
Phoebe put her purse onto Monica's table. ''What's going on, you guys?'' She was getting a feeling it wasn't that Chandler and Rachel had been kissing.  
  
Rachel looked at Monica. ''Mon, that guy Kip showed up. He wants to get back together with you.''   
  
Monica gasped and put her hand to her mouth. ''I can't believe this. Kip showed up? Chandler, was it really him?'' She could hardly believe this.   
  
Chandler nodded. ''Yeah, Mon, it really was him. He said that he left his wife, and that he still loves you.'' He sighed and plopped down on the couch. Stupid Kip, cramping his style. Things might have happened with Rachel if Kip hadn't shown up.   
  
Rachel said, ''I'm going to bed.'' She was hoping she'd have another dream about Chandler if she went to sleep, since she obviously wasn't going to get the real thing.   
  
Everyone left the room, Monica going into her bedroom to think about Kip, Ross, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe leaving to go home. Phoebe stopped with Joey outside his room to kiss him goodnight. ''I will see you tomorrow, sexy.'' Phoebe said.   
  
Joey kissed her back. ''Are you sure you don't want to come in?''  
  
Phoebe nodded. ''I'm sure. But I'll see you tomorrow morning.'' She went down the hall, and Joey watched her leave, licking his lips. 


End file.
